National Peace Officer Memorial Day
by livsgirl
Summary: May 15 is known as National Peace Officer Memorial Day. This is a little one shot on what occurs during what is known as Police Week in Washington DC


**A/N: Last week was known as police week and May 15th was National Peace Officer Memorial Day. I wanted to do a Fic revolving around that. It took a little time for me to figure out how to do it. I hope everyone enjoys and let me forwarn everyone to get the tissue ready.**

* * *

"In 1961 President John F. Kennedy signed into bill that today, May 15th, shall be known as Peace Officer Memorial day. A day to pay tribute to the law enforcement officers who have made the ultimate sacrifice for our country and to voice our appreciation for all those who currently serve on the front lines of the battle against crime. On this day the flag is to be flown at half-staff. This is a time where the family of fallen officers both blood and blue come together to honor those who gave their life in hopes that we shall have a better one. To honor them with the highest honor a fallen officer could have, their name engraved on the National Law Enforcement Officers Memorial Wall."

Olivia stood there at attention listening to the speaker as her mind drifted back to the day that brought her along with the rest of the detectives of the 16 to Washington DC to honor one of their own.

"_This guy has been in and out of prison more time than any of us can count." Cragen said in a briefing "he has several charges of assault on an officer and has been known to make the statements that he will see a pig dead before he will ever be behind bars again. Please, please, please, be careful watch your six and your partner's six."_

"_Yes sir" Everyone said as they stood._

_Within thirty minutes they were standing outside the apartment building of one, Richard Osborne, that was wanted for the rape and murder of his girlfriend's four year old daughter. They slowly made their way up the three flights of stairs clearing out all civilians as they did so. Each of them feeling the tension from each other and almost what could be classified as a looming cloud of dread as well._

"_NYPD let me see your hands" Jefferies shouted as she rushed the room with her gun drawn once Elliot had kicked the door in._

_Before anyone could say anything or do anything shots went off. Olivia who was right behind Jefferies when she fell placed two in the chest and one in the head before dropping to her knees next to Jefferies. Silently she prayed that the vest took the shots and she would be fine but she knew better. The steady pool of blood forming beneath her told her differently._

"_10-13, 10-13, we have an officer down 10-13." Olivia shouted as she rolled Jefferies over and applied pressure to the wound. "Hold on Jefferies we have help coming."_

_Jefferies looked up at Olivia and smiled. She knew that Olivia had dropped the man where he stood when she fell. _

"_Thank you." Jefferies whispered so low that Olivia had to lean close to her to hear "Tell my mom and dad I love them and I'm sorry."_

"_You tell them yourself when you get your ass out of the hospital Jefferies." Olivia said as tears formed in her eyes. She knew that officers only spoke like that when they knew it was the end of the line for them. She had held too many officers in their last moment not to know. It was there that she watched Detective Monique Jefferies take her last breath._

"_There was nothing you could do Liv." Cragen had told her later "It was a one in a million shot."_

"_I was supposed to have been first through the door." Olivia shouted as she threw her coffee cup against the lockers. "Jefferies had a family, someone who would miss her when she died. I have no one."_

"_We can't choose when it's our time to go Liv." Cragen said as he wrapped his arms around her. He more than understood what she was feeling. It was called survivors guilt and he had seen so many officers suffer from it. Some to the point where they turned to alcohol to numb the pain and others to the point where they ate the business end of their gun, often dressed in their class A's. _

_The funeral had been the worse for her. Watching Monique's mother and father break down as they talked about their little girl and what she was like growing up. How proud they were of her when she achieved her dream of becoming a detective and how thankful they were to know she was final off of street patrol. Through this troubling time their only consoling factor was knowing that their daughter died doing what she loved._

"Detective Monique Jefferies" the speaker said pulling Olivia from her thoughts "was a detective with New York Police Department Special Victims Unit at the 16th Precinct. She died in the line of duty on July 27th 2000 while serving an arrest warrant."

All six officers from the 16 slowly raised their right hand and gave Detective Monique Jefferies her final salute as the speaker revealed her name on the wall.


End file.
